


Douches, Demons and Me

by Jupiter_TheMilkBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: ... Sometimes, BAMF Percy Jackson, Bisexual Percy Jackson, But I mean that's normal, Dark Percy Jackson, Dead Annabeth Chase, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gaea is a bitch, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Does A Lot of favors for John Winchester, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Percy Jackson is a hunter, Percy baffles the angels and demons, Percy ships Destiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Starts in season one of supernatural, The hunters don't know that Percy is a demigod, Until she's a dumb bitch and exposes herself., We hate her, we still love her though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy/pseuds/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy
Summary: In which Persephone Jackson is sought out by the Winchester Brothers and chaos ensues.ORIn which the author sucks at summaries.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

**Prologue**

**_The Winchester Brothers Get Into Another Argument But No One Is Surprised Cause It's Season One_ **

The soft buzz of a text message being received is what startled the Winchester brothers awake. Dean groaned once he saw the that it was only 2 am whilst Sam reached for the phone. 

Upon opening the message he bolted upright. Dean glanced to him with a questioning and slightly aggravated look. 

"Dad sent us a text," Sam muttered in explanation. 

At those words Dean too sat upright, "Well what does it say?"

"'Find Persephone Jackson' and then some coordinates," Sam read. 

The older of the two frowned. "Who in God's name is Persephone Jackson?"

Sam looked thoughtful and shrugged. "You never heard of her?"

"Would I have asked who she was if I did?" Dean asked sarcastically. 

Sam only rolled his eyes at his brother's response, used to his snarky attitude by this point. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Dean get out of bed.

The older of the two caught the look. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him. 

"To find Persephone Jackson, like dad wants us to," Dean replied in a duh tone. 

"What? At this time of night?" 

"Why not? He sent us the text so it's obviously important, we should get to it as soon as possible," he told his brother. 

Sam rolled his eyes, something Dean didn't miss. "You have something to say?"

Sam shook his head and gave a humorless chuckle. "This is so typical."

Dean had stopped getting ready to leave by this point, all attention on his brother. "What is, huh Sammy? What's so typical about me doing my job?"

Sam gave him an unimpressed look. "This isn't you doing your job, this is you being dad's perfect little soldier. When he says jump you're already in the air, not even asking how high."

"I'm being a good son," Dean said through gritted teeth.

The younger Winchested said nothing, only shaking his head once more. Nevertheless he too climbed out of bed and ten minutes later the two were back on the road in search of Persephone Jackson. 

**356 Words**


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter One**

_**Two Douches Underestimate The Awesomeness That Is Persephone Jackson** _

"Anything else I can get for you two?" 

Dean eyed the waitress up and down, her uniform sat just a little too tight and she was eyeing him suggestively. He smirked at her, he could think of a few things that he'd like to order from her. 

Sam, recognizing the look on his brother's face, spoke before Dean could. "Uh yeah, we're actually looking for someone that lives in this town and we were hoping you could point us in their direction?"

The waitress, Elizabeth as her name tag read, looked at Sam. "It's a small town honey, I could probably tell you their occupation, childhood dog's name and favourite martini if you needed it. Who're you looking for?"

Sam gave her an appreciative smile. "Um her name is Persephone Jackson."

The kind eyes of the blonde woman turned hard and defensive. "Why are you looking for Percy?" She asked, her voice on edge. 

The Winchesters exchanged a look, not missing the woman's sudden defensiveness. "She used to work with our dad and a business problem just came up that only he can solve so we were hoping to see him," Dean said only half lying. 

"Oh, what type of business do you guys do?" Elizabeth asked, her voice considerably less defensive. 

Sam was quick to think on his feet. "Law, we have our own firm." Dean shot his bother a "really?" look but nodded in agreement nevertheless. 

Elizabeth glared at them so fiercely that they both tensed. "Really? That's funny considering Persephone is a nineteen year old waitress that is studying marine biology." 

"Oh- uh- then it's probably the wrong uh -" 

"You are so lucky that I trust the salt lines around this place otherwise I'd have Percy pull a gun on you the second you walked in," Elizabeth snarled, cutting Dean off from his surprised stuttering. "Now, I'm going to go and get Percy because she would be very interested to know that two hunters were looking for her." 

Before the boys could get a word in she was gone returning seconds later with a young woman. 

"These are the guys looking for you," Elizabeth told her. 

She nodded at her co-worker. "Thanks Eliza." With that the blonde waitress left them. 

The new woman, looked to the Winchesters with eyebrows raised. "How can I help you?"

"Listen we're really sorry but you're not the Persephone Jackson we're looking for," Sam said snapping to his senses. 

"Yeah we're looking for somoene a bit older than you," Dean added. 

Persephone flashed them a smirk and took a seat on the spot beside Sam. "Oh I'm pretty sure that I'm the Persephone Jake on you're looking for, having worked with your dad and all. I assume he sent you?" She reached for a peanut from the bowl on the table and put it in her mouth raising an eyebrow at the two. 

Dean shook his head. "No, you can't be. We know for a fact that we're looking for someone with experience in the field."

"And why's that?" Persephone challenged. 

"We checked his journal after he sent us the text to find you," Sam answered pulling out the journal. 

"Dude," Dean exclaimed. 

"What?" 

"You can't just go showing that book to people, it's got classified information in it!"

But Persephone had already opened it, she flipped through the pages and stopped when she caught sight of her name. Praying that her blessing from a certain goddess of wisdom would work she read the passage aloud. 

"Let's see, "ran into another hunter today, Persephone Jackson. Girl's definitely been doing this for a while, knew exactly what it was and how to kill it. Potential contact and ally: Persephone Jackson."" 

"See, he said a while, you're just a kid and he wrote that seven years ago. You're not the Persephone Jackson we're looking for," Dean told her after she had finished reading the passage. 

Persephone glared at the man. "I may be young but definitely have experience, trust me."

The two men blinked at her then finally Sam bit, "How'd you get the experience?"

The dark haired girl sighed and brought her hand to her face. "It's complicated. Look, I'll explain it later. But right now we should get going, your dad could be in serious trouble and we should find him as soon as possible."

The Winchesters definitely wanted to say more on the matter but grudgingly agreed that they should hit the road. 

"Eliza," Persephone called to her friend as they started to leave. 

The blonde girl hurried over to the trio and looked at the Jackson girl expectantly. 

"I'm going to be away for a while. Tell Nico if there's a problem to call me but only if it's a real problem."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright hun, you take care of yourself and kick some demon ass for me and the others alright?" 

Persephone smiled at her. "I will." 

"And you-" she pointed at the Winchester brothers "-you best watch out for my girlfriend right here otherwise I'll kick your ass."

Dean nodded his head whilst Sam mumbled a sure. Dean looked slightly annoyed but that was due to the fact that he was missing out on sleeping with the feisty blonde. 

"Bye Eliza!" Persephone told her friend then proceeded to drag the boys out of the bar. 

-

"We are not taking that in favor of Baby," Dean spat staring at the slightly run down car before them. 

Persephone rolled her eyes. "I wasn't saying we were, I'm just grabbing a few things before we leave. Besides, this is my cousin's ride, I wouldn't take it." She opened the trunk and the boys were surprised to find that it didn't have a full calvary of weapons but rather two large duffle bags. 

Persephone grabbed the slightly larger of the two then slammed the trunk shut. "Let's go see this Baby you've been bragging about."

‐

"Okay, yeah. You have every right to brag," Persephone conceded staring at the 1978 Chevy Impala before her. 

Dean smirked cockily and unlocked the car. He slipped into the driver's seat, with Sam rolling his eyes slipping into the passenger's seat and Persephone climbing in the back. 

Persephone allowed herself to sprawl out at the back, using her duffle bag as a pillow. "So what's the plan boys?" She asked. 

"The plan," Dean grunted starting to the car, "is going to Wisconsin, found a possible case in the paper."

"Wisconsin?" Persephone asked sitting upright. "That's hours away."

"Sure is sweetheart," Dean replied. "Long enough for you to explain your complicated situation to us."

Persephone let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but I have to wear my comfort clothes for this. It's irritating to explain complicated things in jeans you can barely breath in." She opened her duffle bag and pulled out a large men's shirt and some boxers. 

Persephone pulled off her work tank top and moved to put on her shirt only to feel the boys' stare on her. "Avert your eyes you douches!" She exclaimed. 

Immediately both men's eyes fell back on the road. Hurriedly she pulled the shirt over her head and slipped off her jeans and underwear and replaced them with her boxers (obviously taking off her shoes as well). She stuffed her dirty clothing into her duffel and once again sprawled. 

"Now where to start," she muttered. 

**1237 words**


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two**

**_Naming Things Badly. Like Seriously Badly. Octavion Level Bad._ **

"Now where to start," she muttered.

Percy knew she couldn't tell the two men in the front seat the full story. No one but her fellow demigods knew that (and even then it was but a select few that knew the entirety of it). Even John after years of knowing her was missing some crucial parts to the character that is Persephone Jackson.

She would of course give his sons the version she gave him, the version that she had labeled 'don't-get-killed-by-hunters-by-revealing-you're-less-than-human', no one said she was good at naming things. Of course both versions were dramatic although one was more traumatic than the other, three guesses which one was which.

She always started both versions the same way however.

"I guess it truly started the day my algebra teacher tried to kill me," she told them. She saw Sam send her a baffled look and Dean's incredulous eyes through the rearview mirror. "She was a monster of course, set on revenge against my dad who was a hunter that skipped town on my mom when he found out she was pregnant. Mom hadn't told me about what was out there by that point but my best friend knew, his family were born and raised hunters and so when he walked in on the scene alongside my teacher who was also an undercover hunter they dealt with the problem only... " She trailed off. 

"You had witnessed it," Sam guessed.

Percy sighed, if she could take back that day at Yancy she wouldn't, there was too much on the for her not to do so but sometimes she wondered how different her life could've been if she had played sick on the day of the field trip. "Yeah. And once you're in, you're in for life."

The brothers' tense silence told her just how much they agreed to the testament.

She went on to tell them about her adventures, altering many events and the beings involved. Gods became monsters and/or lousy parents that skipped town save for a few. Demigods became hunters. Greek monsters became Hunter-friendly monsters. Overall the entire thing was pretty watered down, having to leave out a lot of things that just wouldn't make sense without the Greek twist to them for example, everything that involved Kronos (though she did mention Luke's betrayal and him deciding to turn other "hunters" against one another).

Twisting what came after Kronos was even harder - what was a normal way to tell people you got kidnapped by your crazy aunt and had amnesia for a period of time? - but she felt she managed to make it just hunter friendly enough that not too many eyebrows were raised.

When she got to Tartarus her eyes misted over slightly. "My girlfriend, Annabeth, she made a demon deal for her mother," Percy muttered, "helped bring back her mother's sanity that was deteriorating. She had about a year before the contract expired - her mother was a pretty well hated hunter among demons so Annabeth's contract was shorter - and she begged me not to get involved. Of course I couldn't do that, not with my Wise Girl on the line, and when the hell hounds came knocking I didn't step back. Got pretty banged up, my doctor says I'm lucky to still be breathing but Annabeth got away which was all that mattered. Of course you can't screw with fate."

Percy took a shaky breath. "One of the higher ups found out that she had escaped and let's just say she wasn't happy. Next thing you know, we're fighting an army of demons who are hellbent of getting Annabeth and me to the chamber down below. I heard a scream over the fighting and then another."

Percy stared down at her hands, even in the hunter version it was hard to talk about. "Two of our group died that day, Annabeth being one. I-I held her as she-as she." Percy's allowed herself to distance herself, reporting the events as if she were merely a neutral party. "She choked on her own blood, her own dagger lodged into her chest. Leo, the other one that died, he managed to kill the higher up that ordered the kill but she took him down with her."

The car was quiet, neither brother voicing the questions that were lodged in their throat. While the hardly knew Persephone they didn't want to make this harder for her. 

"I'm going to make a call," Percy said after a moment, her voice leaving the neutral tone it had been and cracking with emotion instead.

"You want me to pull over?" Dean asked, thinking perhaps it was the least he could do for her. He trusted Persephone about as far as he could throw Sammy but that didn't mean he had to be unnecessarily cruel about it.

"Please," she agreed softly. Wordlessly Dean pulled over and Percy hopped out with her phone clutched in her hand.

"Oh Hekate, goddess of magick and mist, I asked that you shroud me from the view of those with bad intent." Her skin felt it cling wrap had been wrapped around it and she gave a small mutter of thanks. Hadn't that been a nifty little trick that the goddess had told her about after the war with Gaea? 

She scrolled through her contacts (not that there were many) to those that started with J and clicked on the second number that was listed under the letter.

It only rang a few times before a gruff voice answered. _"Who is this and how did you get this number?"_

"Don't shit with me Winchester," Percy hissed, "you have my contact saved, it's how you knew where I was."

_"What can I do for you, Jackson?"_

"Why did you send your sons to look for me?"

_"I've told you about em Jackson, you know that they're the type that need someone between them to keep a strong head while they go through the motions."_

"Those motions being caused by their father that they have labeled as missing despite him knowing exactly where they are," Percy told him irritabily. "Why don't you just call them, why do I have to be their 'strong head'? I don't even know them!"

_John sighed on the other end. "It's complicated. Look Persephone, can you just do this for me? As a favor, I'll owe you."_

"Need I remind you that you all ready owe me quite a few debts Winchester, I'm practically Mother Teresa when it comes to handing out favors to you," Percy snapped.

_Percy could practically hear John rolling his eyes. "And when the time comes when I pay off my debt you'll be Satan. We both know you're going to agree Jackson, why not just shorten the conversation and do it now."_

She scrunched up her nose, hating that he was right on both accounts. "Fine," she hissed. "And may the Fates have pity on you when I finally cash in your debts." She hung up before he could respond and dismissed Hekate's blessing. 

Percy stared at the phone in her hand for a moment before opening the door to the Impala, startling the brothers who were having a conversation and by the looks on their faces it was about her. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Wisconsin here we come."

**1246 words**

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is rather short as compared to the chapters. Chapters on average will be between 1000-3000 words.


End file.
